You are my soul
by MarmaladeSkysGirl45
Summary: everyone thought that the keshin was they didnt know there was another keshin runninng around trying to destroy death city. but what is interesting maka realizes her feelings for soul. but will she has the heart and soul to tell him how she feels.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone just to let u know this is story is based off of me and my friends rping one time and its still going. But I sometimes have to remind them to keep writing but yeah, unfortunately due to everyone else busy with whatever is going on in there lives. We just kind of stopped but im still giving them courage to keep going. I might have to finish the rest myself. But thats ok im having fun writing and this helped me be able to write my own stories. I had to edit it in order for it to make sense. Since some of the stuff wasn't making sense so yeah I put in fillers and etc and etc. enough of me talking lets get this s]]tory on the road ^^. oh one more thing if I need to correct anything like spelling or if something is not making sense please fill free to tell me so I can go and fix it. But don't be mean its my first time writing a fanfic k. but I thanked my friends for with this so they deserve some credit also. BTW it might switch to some POV's just to let u know when I put them in k.

Chapter one

It was beautiful day in death city. Soul was lieing in bed dreaming about him being the worlds best death scythe. His mouth was open and was drolling a little. Blair was sitting on his bed in his face waiting for him to wake up or coming up with a way to make maka mad.

Meanwhile down stairs maka was making breakfast for herself and soul. There was a knock at the door and maka went to go open the door. When she opened it she saw her good for nonthing father in the door way.

'Oh great she thought what does he want now this time. Haven't I already seen enough of him at school.' as she thought to herself.

"Hello maka my darling wonderful daughter of mine how are ya this morning? Said spirit with a smile on his face that kind of looked creepy.

Maka had a disgusting look on her face. "Don't waste your breathe on me. Just for the record I'll never consider you as my father."

Spirit was shocked and started crying his eyes out. "MAKA!" as he holds a maka like doll while sitting in the apartment doorway.

Maka tried to shut it but couldn't budge so she just left him there. She went up stairs to go wake soul up so he can eat and go eat breakfast. She hates to be late for school.

"Soul its time for breakfast, oh and my dad is here just to let u..." as maka opens the door she see's Blair on top of soul while he was asleep.

"Maka...CHOMP!" maka pulls out her book and throws it onto of his head. He was on the groud while blood gushed out of his head. Maka was pissed off.

Soul wakes up and rubs his head. "WHAT THE HELL!. maka how many times do I have to tell ya about hittng me on the head!"

"Hi soul-kun"

Soul turns around and sees Blair ontop of him. "How the hell did this hore of a cat come in my room!" as he trys to move away.

Spirit walks in to see whats going on and sees blair on top of soul.

"So soul, You always talk about me being a perv. When u clearly have sexy blair on ya."

"I was sleeping and I locked the door last night. I don't know how she got in here. Will you get the heck off of me!" soul knows he was screwed big time and going to have a long talk with maka. Now that her father sees this he will never let him down.

"Yeah sure you did."

Maka walks away and starts to grab her breakfast and walks out the door. Still not talking to soul.

"Maka wait!. Soul rushes to go after maka but realizes that he forgot pants so he grabbed a pair from his closet and grabbed his breakfast and runs after maka. But spirit grabs him by the shoulders.

"Like I said before you better not hurt my maka or I will kill ya."

"What kind of crack you on shrooms? Why would I hurt her and will ya let go there was nonthing going on I swear!"

"Sounds to me like your nervous and lets note that smile on your face when you where sleeping, explan that will ya."

Soul finally got out of spirits grasp." I told ya before I was sleeping and" as he thinks of a way out of the situation.'"Of maka,yeah I was dreaming about her, me being a cool death scythe and her being an awesome miester." he runs off while spirit was shocked and started screaming at him.

" YOU LITTLE PUNK! WHY ARE U DREAMING OF MY SWEET INOCENT MAKA!"..he grabs soul again and was about to kill him. "But thats not the issue. At hand you hand blair on top of ya. There is no way any reasonable cool man would be dreaming of another women while sleeping with one."

"GRRRRR! How many times do I have to tell ya I was sleeping. I swear that whore cat always does that. No wonder u like her so much and you know what maka is the only women I ever need and cool guys like me don't think of other women when they already are thinking of someone they care about."

Soul and spirit went at each other and glared at each other.

"You know spirit u shouldn't be suspecting anything when you dont have proof and two soul you should be off to school while u have the chance."

They looked over and see stein standing there light a cigarette. (I dont like the fact of people smokeing but its stein and he choose to smoke -.-...anyway on with the story) He was on his way to DWMA when stein saw his weapon and soul fighting with each other.

"You know I wouldnt never let my daughter be with this hell of a punk kid." spirit lets go of soul.

"I could always cut u up and find out the real truth." he had a creepy smile and turned the screw on his head.

"Please don't hurt me." spirit was on his knees. "Im still trying to heal up from all the experiments you try to do on me"

Soul's Pov

I finally slipped away from it all. I left stein and spirit alone to deal with there problems and hoping that spirit forgets the whole thing. Now all I needs is to talk to maka and explain the real situation. At least I hope she will forgive me. I only had to tell him that just to get out of the whole thing. Now onto see where maka went. There is see maka still walking on her way to school

"Oi hey maka, maka wait up. MAKA!"

he ran into her and fell to the ground.

"How could ya soul. You said cool guys don't cheat on there partners. I thought we made this clear a few years ago. I don't know whats gotten over me. I feel like im not good enough at all."

"Sighs...You are a good miester, I would never choose anyone else but you. But I rather have you not hit me when im trying to have a realtionship."

"Well yeah but..Your a good weapon and a partner, I wouldnt trade ya for anyone else. I couldn't bear to see you with someone else's weapon. I mean we didnt come this far to not be the greatest death scythe and me being a greatest miyster. I was afraid to lose you thats all."

"Look you wont lose me nothing will change that. But I would have a gf or date someone without you hitting me all the time. I wont have anyone replace you no matter what,you got that maka."

"Well you wont get anywhere with blair she is a whore, anyway have you heard about crona and kid went on a date the other day."

"I dont want blair not now, not ever... Wait kid and crona, I cant believe it that bastard!"

"Whats wrong. There souls match perfectly together, I see it all the time"

"How the hell he get a date before I could so not cool."

"You should be happy for them."

"Well they can be happy together. Just stunned that you and crona didnt become a couple. How come?"

Normal POV

Maka can tell he is happy for them, so she is happy...But she cant believe that he thought they liked each other. "well crona and I can only see each other as siblings. Crona told me how he/she feels about kid and I told crona to go for it and kid had feelings for crona. So now they are dating, besides I already love someone else." Maka blushes as she told him.

Soul blinks "Well its oxford isn't it" soul thought of this and got grossed out and jealous. "Oh god girl get some class will ya. He is so not cool."

"Its not him" she was getting annoyed now. " I'm annoyed at him anyways. He doesnt stop talking about how great he will be at being a myester and he loves kim anyway."

he sighs a relief "Oh good..so who is it?

Maka didnt want to tell him she was too shy and he would keep teasing her about it. He got a little closer to her. They where face to face, nose to nose. Her face was deep red.

"Tell me. Maybe I can help and put a good word out for ya to him. But if he hurts ya, I will kick his ass."

Maka stepped back a little. "No you cant know who it is soul."

Soul pulls her closer to him, he puts on hand on her hips and grabs her chin lightly with the other hand.

"Its me isn't it maka?" as he says it to her in a romanctic soft has never seen soul look at her like that before in his eyes. "if its me, I wont get mad I promise. You can tell me anything."

He moves in closer as he was about to kiss her.

Clifft Hanger XD! well hope u like my frist chapter. I might just upload the second chapter later. Im typeing this on my old computer cause on my new computer the window's stuff wont let up do anything since I need a key code thing which I never got. But yeah im going camping this weekend and will upload the second chapter when I get back. So review please 0O^O0 (puppy face).


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone sorry I didnt update when I got back from camping. I was tired and got in a fight with a friend. Which is sad and also we kind of stopped being friends now due to her being such a bitch. Anyway moveing on, im going to write chapter 2. so lets see what will happen next.

Oh I dont own soul eater. i wish i did, but oh well

Chapter 2

Maka was beat red when soul came closer and looked like he was about to kiss her. She pushed soul away and tried to hide her face.

'He must know, I cant believe he knows. What if he doesn't want to be my partner anymore. What if he will think its uncool and hate me. ' maka starts to run, she didn't want to tell him yet and to get out of the situation.

Soul chuckles and shoves his hands into his pocket. "Now I have to chase my own girl. I just might know where she will head." as he starts to run after her.

Maka starts to think of the places she can hide and wait until soul gives up. "Maybe I can hide at kids house. No liz and patty will keep bugging me about it and once they know I like soul they will try to have me confess to him. Kid will try to make me look symmetrical to be ready when I confess. I know he will follow along with them...Maybe black*star and tusbaki's house, now that I think about this more and more. All of my friends would try to get me to confess to soul. So no point in hideing" maka looks at the time and school was about to start. " I forgot about school for a moment and I dont want to be late. Soul better not be late or it will effect our grades." She starts to bolt to school as fast as she can.

Maka runs into the school hallways to make it to class. She accually makes it and she see's that there is only a few students in the classroom.

"Sighs, guess soul didn't get here yet."

"Did you really think I wouldnt take your challenge on chaseing you."

Maka was shocked and found soul behind her.

"SOUL! When did you get here?"

"Idk when I saw you comeing in the school I sneaked behind ya. Glad I took ninja training from black*star. He may look stupid at these things, but he knows what he is doing."

Meanwhile at where spirit and stien was .

Spirit was walking down the halls of the school mutters to himself "What the hell is with that creepy guy. He always seems to smile and try to disect me when im around." Spirit walks off to lord death's office.

Stien was comeing around the corner on his way to lord death's office, there right in front of him a little way ahead he see's spirit. Stien thinks to himself.

Chuckles "Well look who I found. I'll follow behind him without him knowing im here just to see what he does." Stein walks up behind him and smiles creepy.

As Spirit turns around he see's his wrost nightmare. "AHHHH!"

"Why hello spirit. Everything ok?"

"Well domt scare me like that. You know im still recovering from my panic attacks. Besides im still trying to find that punk kid soul. We stll need to finish our talk from earlier."

"Well I might check the bathroom or the nurses office. You might find them there." he pops a cigarette in his mouth.

"WHAT THE FUCK! hold on my maka! daddy is coming for you. No one touches my little maka."

"while your at it maybe you can find your missing toe in my lab." Stein laughs and continues on to lord death's office 'I always get him with that'

"WHAT YOU JERK! ...How could ya do that to me." He forgets about maka and soul and checks his feet to see if he has his toes. He was relief that he had all of his toes. "Danm you stein. But tell me the truth is maka and soul doing anything. Was it true." as he crys on the ground calling maka's name.

"Relax im only joking."

Back at soul and maka

Soul was at home from school. He sat down being all cool while watching tv. But he then dozed off cause he was tired form the long day today, even chanseing maka can sometimes make him run out of energy. But he knew it was wroth it.

"Oh hey soul dinner is almost ready. Soul wake up, soul...?"

maka leans in closer to hear what soul was saying. He sometimes does talk in his sleep. He would have think it was uncool.

Soul rolls over and still sleeping. Noo...Oxford maka is mine..." as he grabs her and hold her close and arm locks around her.

Maka blushes and she didnt mind a little. But dinner was ready and she was starting to get butterflys in her stomach. She wanted more from him. She couldnt do it and decides to ignore it. " Soul wake up dinners ready." then she maka chops him. She left him a nice book mark in his head.

"So not cool. Why would you hit me on the head when im sleeping. You flat chested brat!"

"Hey dinner's ready and u was grabbing me while you where sleeping. Im not flat chested. MAKA CHOP!."

"DANMIT!" Soul rubs his head. Then he heads upstairs.

"Where are you going?"

"Im sleeping leave me alone!" he slams the door and then plops down onto his bed. He couldn't sleep, all he was thinking was about this morning and what just happen. He blushes and wonders what she thinks about him.

Maka didnt mean to hurt him. She justs has a hard time expressing how she feels and she cant help that she does that. Maka walks upstairs and sat in front of his door. "Soul..Im sorry." she had tears coming out of her eyes. "I'm just sometimes don't know how to express how I feel and Im just to shy to say who I like. I don't want to get rejected and I don't want it to ruin the friendship I have with him. If you hate me just tell me. I want to be strong like you soul. I know I am strong and being myself will make me strong. I want to make you the best death scythe ever. But whatever, I know your sleeping. Maybe I will go for a walk or sit of the roof looking at the sky."

Maka starts to walk away when souls hand shots out from the door and stops maka in her tracks and hugs her tightly.

"I think your cool to maka and I don't hate ya. I do sometimes have a hard time expressing how I feel and im not that brave to say how I feel about someone. Im afraid she will reject me. Like she is afraid that I might reject her. But I wont cause I know I like her a lot."

Maka blushes "I think your cool to soul." She holds his hands and doesn't want to let him go. She wishes that the world would stop and they stay together like this forever.

Soul smiles and blushes deep red. "Ah yeah..umm...thanks."

Maka blushes even more. "Your welcome, im glad we are partners."

"Same here."

Maka turns around and hugs him tightly. "Your more important to me then anyone soul."

"Right back at ya maka."

Maka lets go of soul." Ummm we should get back to studying or go eat dinner...i kind of forgot what we are suppose to do."

Soul smerks and leans down slightly being face to face with her. "You know you are cute when you flustered."

He kisses her forhead and runs to his bedroom. Then shuts the door and going to bed. Maka stands there shocked and blushes really red.

' You know,i think he might know that I love him.' Maka goes to the roof and sits while watching the stars. ' I will only be out here for a bit and then head off to bed. Cant stop thinking about what just happen.' She was super happy.

yay its done :D. so yeah its up and im doing very good at this. so i hope u all like it and reviews are good. so yeah ^^. but there is still more to come. but she hasent confessed yet. thanks for everyone who has reviewed and given me advice to write better. even though im still learning. i shall keep going and do my best. ok i shall put up chapter three soon. stay toon ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my fellow readers. Its time for chapter three as u all are waiting for it. im sorry for not updating right away T^T. i shall try to remenber to update. Now things are getting better for me hooray ^^, Ok school will be starting soon and I shall try to update as much as I can. Im thanking everyone for the nice remenber last chapter maka and soul starting things off as u can see. but things wont be going smoothly. but they will soon.

Now on with the story. Oh im writing a new story and it will be an ouran story which I cant wait. Once that is up check it out k please and thank u.

I dont own soul eater if I did then the world would be taken over by otakus.

Chapter 3

The next morning maka woke up as the sun shines brightly in her face. She was thinking to herself that she must have fell asleep outside on the roof. Maka stretches cause her mussels hurt from sleeping on the roof. She climbs threw her bedroom window to get ready for school. Her mind was racing threw from last night, she couldn't stop thinking about it all.

'Get a hold of yourself maka it was just a kiss on the forehead. Im sure that most people do that and besides some people kiss others on the cheek for greetings...right?' as she thinks to herself. 'I better go make breakfast for me and soul. He is probably waiting for me and hungry.'

She walks out of her bedroom and smells something coming from the kitchen.

"Is that soul cooking?"She runs into the kitchen to find him cooking breakfast for the both of them. "No way."

"Morning sleeping beauty. I thought I cook us breakfast and its my turn anyways."

He puts the food on the table and it was strawberry waffles with scrabble eggs with rice cooked in it and orange juice. ( oh btw the egg with rice is a recipe that my friend got form her bf which is really good and love it) Soul sat down to eat his food.

"What are ya waiting for? Christmas to come. Now sit down and eat cause its going to get cold."

Maka blushes and trys to hid it, she sat down and they both said thank you and started to eat there food.

"Thanks for cooking soul."

"No problem its what friends do. Besides I like to see u smile anyways."

Maka was shocked and blushed even more. She was happy . She gave him a smile, right there maka could have sworn that she saw him blush a little. Soul didn't know why his face felt a little red. Just then the mirror was ringing in the living room. They had that installed since last year cause lord death thought it was a good idea for the students incase they are needed right away. Maka runs over to the mirror and answers it.

"Good morning maka-chan how are ya this morning and where is soul-kun?" said someone in a cartoon voice.

"Oh hi Lord Death. We where just eating breakfast and soul will be here in just a few." just as he showed up.

"What up Lord Death. What do u need from us today."

"Well Stein needs ya for a very important mission it seems that a keshin is on the lose again and stein shall explain everything what you both need to do once you both come into my office. Everyone is on there way."

"Hey soul. You still haven't explained about this morning. We are still not finished here."

It was Spirit in the background and showed up in front of the mirror.

"What the hell are you smoking. Its in the past and besides its non of your business anyways old man."

Then soul had an idea and it would tick spirit off so badly. Soul goes behind maka and puts his arms around her. He has his head on her shoulders. Maka blushes so red that she looked like a strawberry.

"Hey maka,why dont u get your cute little butt upstairs and so that I can do some cool things to ya."

By that maka blushed deep purple.

'This shall get him going'

"WHAT! You better not be doing anything to my little girl or I will kill you soul evens! She is too young for that!"

"SHIJIGAMI CHOP!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

maka and shijigami chopped both of them hard. Blood was gushing out of there heads.

"Dad shut up, soul wasn't going to do anything to me he knows better then that. Dont worry we are on our way Lord Death."

"Thanks maka-chan and shall see you and soul-kun when you both get here."

Maka dragged soul by the foot and walked out of the apartment to meet everyone in Lord deaths office.

Soul woke up and he see's maka dragging him by his foot.

"Umm you can let go of my foot now."

"Look who finally woke up. Mr perverted over here."

"Look I was only kiddng and im not that perverted maka. Why does everyone think that. Besides dont we have a test today and I wonder what the misson is about?"

"Werent you listening. Ugh why do you always not listen and I hope you study enough."

"I did but you know I still wont pass that much." As he sighs heavenly. "Anyways you hit me on the head with a book. You got to stop doing that geeze women."

"Well soul you stll have to study anyways but cheating wont get you anywhere. Remember what happen last time you did that and they stripped you down to your underwear."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. Im hungry."

"Dont whatever me and dont change the subject ok."

"Well im hungry and we had to rush cause we got called to do a misson."

"I know I will find something for ya to eat and maybe you can eat that keshin's soul for a bounus. Hows that sounds?"

"Sounds good to me."

They argue here and there for a bit. But then they forgot about it. What a monring it has been for the. They got food from the vending machine. After they where done they headed to Lord Deaths office to meet Stein for a mission they had. They walk in to find everyone there already. They said hello's and talked about there mornings. Black star was trying to act all godly like. Stien and Lord death was there also.

"Glad everyone is here. Now stein shall explain to you all what misson we have for ya kids. Stein processed."

"There is a keshin lose and it captured marie and a few other students. I need you guys to defeat the keshin and bring everyone back safely. If you all need backup we shall send ya backup."

"Alright you got it."

Everyone agreed and left to go on the misson.

"I hope they really do bring them back."

"You know they will. Besides they have each other and if they need any of us we can go and help them."

"I know they can. Also spirit is on his way here I having him go join them along with you,crona,and someone else."

Spirit came in the office.

"You wanted to see me Lord Death?"

"Yes I did. I want you to go and help the kids with there mission. Its a strong keshin and they might need help. But I want you to meet someone who will be your partner for the mission also. Come on out my dear."

A women like figure came out of the shadows and she had a hood on. The reaper was stuned when she came out. She pulled her hoodie back. Not only spirit but stein as well was taken aback by who it was.

"It cant be."

She smiled. "Hello Spirit and Stien. Its been a while."

Well that's it for chapter three and I think I did well. Reviews are good and friendly to :). in the next chapter u will find out who it is. But u can take a guess if u like and if u guessed it right I shall mention ur name when I put up the next chapter. Hope u enjoy the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Maka: yay time for story to update.

Soul: FINALLY!

Black*Star: no one shall forget the great god like me.

All sweat drop

Tusbaki: speaking of which where is marmaladeskys?

Maka: your right where is she soul.

Soul: danmit women come on out now!

Black*star: I found her under the bed.

Trys to pull marmaladeskys out

marmaladeskys: NOOOO! I dont want to come out they will kill me!

Soul: they wont kill ya. Unless we write ur story instead.

Black*star: I shall write the story.

Marmaladekskys: NOOOOO!.(runs to computer) fine I will type.

Sits downs and types.

Hey guys im soooooo sorry for not updateing right away. Too much went on and I got sick. So now im better and ready to type the story. Now u all remenber that u had to guess who it was. Well the people that guessed correct I will mention there name. Plus there stories are amazeing XD. I will mention there names at the end of the chapter. Anyway on with the story.

I dont own soul eater. I really wish I did T^T. If I did then I have to give cookies to everyone.

Chapter 4

The women in the hooded figure took of her hood and to there surprising they haven't seen her in forever since maka was young.

She smiled "Hello spirit and stien its been a while."

"Kami..." Spirit was shocked that he had no words cause he hasen't seen the women he loved or used to loved since maka was a young child.

"You called me reaper?"

"Yes I did. I want you to be paired up with spirit. I know you both might not get along but we need you both to work together to help us with this misson."

Kami and Spirit looked at each other like it was some competition or with detest in there eyes. But they knew that they know now is not the time to fight and argue. They have to work together no matter what.

"Whats the mission about? And why be paired up with this cheepo man. He might abandon me again like last time."

"IM SORRY! At least I didnt leave maka behind."

"Why YOU I will kill you."

"REAPER CHOP!...Now then you both need not to argue even on this mission. You can fight all you want later after this. Ok one of the staff here and a couple other students have gone missing for like weeks now and there is a keshin that has them. Her name is marie, we sent her and those students on the mission to see what is going on and haven't heard from them since we got a message from them like a couple days before they vanish. Plus there was no mirrors where they where to contact them. We even had our death scythes and we couldnt find traces of them anywhere. My son and his friends are on there way to the mission. Another reason we need you kami is cause not only maka can see souls, but you can as well. We are going to have you use spirit as your weapon this time."

"Well I am willing to help but I dont know if I can use spirit again. Its been awhile and he is ur scythe and im sure stien is wlling to help on this misson as well."

"I know, but we have no choice here. Plus I need stein here for a bit then I will set him out with crona and others to help."

"Alight I will be his partner to only help maka."

"Then its settled. Off you go then."

They said there goodbyes and headed off to the misson.

"Oh come now kami, you would not come all of this way just for maka. You still love me right?

A vein popped out of her forehead."Yeah right...get your head out of the clouds. Besdies im more focus on helping my daugther."

"Wow...she is still the same loveable bitch I fell in love with in the beginging." As he gets all lovey dovey.

Crona meets up with them and stien along the way to go on the misson. They still hear kami and spirit argue a lot.

"Are they always like this proffessor." as he whispers to stien. " I dont know how to deal with this."

"unfortunately they have been for a long time."

Soul was tired and hungry. He didnt get enough sleep or much to eat cause they had to go on the mission right away.

"I rather be sleeping right now."

"Im sorry soul, but we need to do this mission."

"Yeah yeah whatever." 'She is soo cute when she is determine and to help others.' as he thinks to himself. But he is wondering about this feeling he has. 'Maybe I do like maka. I wonder if she likes me back. I cant believe im admiting this but this is uncool. No its not I dont care. I love her and I wont lose her. But right now mission.'

"Hey soul..I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Its just about this morning and I sometimes worry so much but then sometimes I know I shouldn't worry but im just afraid thats all."

"Well whatever it is, don't worry to much about focus more on the mission ok." as he chuckles.

"Your right soul, thanks." maka smiles.

"Anytime besides your my girl, forever and always."

Maka just blushed right there. She cant use her maka chop now cause they got a mission. Oh well she just has to bear with it and maka chop him later. She hopes he wont notice it. Then soul was about to fall asleep.

"Soul don't fall asleep now. You got to stay away and focus on the mission just like you said."

"I didn't get much sleep women. I had too much on my mind." as he leans on her.

She blushes like crazy. "Fine transform into your scythe form and you can sleep ok. What do you have on your mind?"

Soul blushed and also didn't want to tell her yet. He came up with an excuse.

"I didn't sleep because your father being a pest in the middle of the night bugging me about everything."

Soul transforms into his scythe form to catch a few z's.

'I wonder what my dad did this time.' she thought to herself. "Ok you can get a few z's. Guys are we close to the mission yet?"

Kid: Almost there...AHHHHHH!"

"Kid-kun!"

"Kid are you alright?"

"Im fine."

Kid was knocked off his skated bored. There they see a keshin ready to fight and it has a student in its leg and it looks like the student is being suck dried.

"FINALLY! Time to kick some monsters ass. Ready Tusbaki."

"Black*Star WAIT! If we try to hit the monster we might hit the student as well."

"Tusbaki is right. We need to think of a plain to kill the keshin without hurtting the student."

" I got a plain guys. black*star u go and distract the monster."

"Dont tell me what to do. I will distract whoever when ever I want." He runs off to distract the keshin.

"Remenber dont hit the student."

"Yeah yeah I know."

"Ok while blackstar distracts him I will go from behind and kill him. While u kid try to free the student so I can go in for the kill."

"Alright lets do that."

They all dash for the keshin and the battle was on. While Black star distracts. Kid hits the keshins leg and gets the student free. The student was almost nonthing but bone. Then maka cuts the keshins in half and the soul floated to maka and then soul woke with maka waveing a soul in his face. Soul took the keshin egg and ate it.

"We need to get this kid back to DWMA. Ill wait for stien. While you,soul,black*star,and tusbaki run off to find the others."

"You sure kid."

"Positive"

They all ran off to find the others.

"Awww why does he get the spot light."

"Shut up idot and suck it up."

YAY! end of chapter 4. once again im really sorry for not update and i dont have much people reviewing but i will still continue w...anyways now time to mention peoples names XD.

AngelOfFluffiness (was the frist to get who is was ^^)

Welnakia (i can see why u guessed medusa .-.)

but yeah they only guessed it

ColdXHeartedXKaze (im sorry but i love ya XD, so u get a cookie for trying)

everyone gets a cookie for being awesome XD thanks.

spixie303 (your awesome XD you get a cookie too)

bluenian98 (gets a cookie for trying)

so read there stories to ^^. even though mines is not that popular but its still awesome XD. so hope to update soon and reviews are good and freidnly :3. idk if this chapter was good. but will still write.

Soul: ok we get it now just shut up.

me: marmaladeskys chop

maka: why me

black*star: i was great in this story.

all sweatdrop .-.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone im soooooo sorry for not updateing T^T...i feel horrible. So yeah school starts for me really soon. So I will try to update as soon as I can. Plus im working on cosplays for an upcoming convention. Also im writeing an ouran story. Just finish chapter on for it yay :D and will put it up when I have three chapters. Also a shugo chara story and its a short one. Im taking piano lessons yay me. So yeah enough of me talking and lets get on with the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey what are you doing Kami? Stop pulling me we will get there soon."<p>

"You heard the reaper, if this keshin gets uses marie and the students for whatever they want them for. Then there's no stopping him. Even if the keshin gets to Marie's mind then there is no turning back. I hope they can hold on a little longer. So how has maka been? I hope you don't cause her trouble and who is her partner."

"Well I wouldn't cause maka trouble at all. She has been doing fine, her partner is a snot nose punk named soul. But its not easy to stay out of trouble while he is all over her. Also she has friends. She is friends with death's son and his weapons. Then there is this idot of a kid called black*star and his sweet weapon named tusbaki. I don't know why they don't protect her from that soul."

"Shut THE HELL UP! All day I hear ya complying about how soul is. Why don't you just let them be alright or I will disect you in your next sleep."

Spirit was all afraid now and crying his eye's out. Kami, Stien, and Crona was running to meet up with the kids. While kami was dragging spirit cause he wouldn't stop crying. All of a sudden Medusa was in front of them while holding marie.

"Well well if it intent the leader of the rugrats and kami what a lovely surprise. I haven't seen you in ages. How are things with being a horrible mother."

"Shut up. That has nothing to do with you."

"Well I have my ways of making it my business besides its good for to entertain myself so I can torture you with it later."

"Enough chit chat medusa. Give us back marie and what are you plaining to do with her and the other students?"

" Im just going to use them to make the keshin more stronger."

"Crona can you use raynovack to destract medusa so we can get close to free marie?"

"I can try to deal with it. But I dont know if it will work since I lost a lot of black blood."

"Sending a child after me how pathetic. VETOR ARROWS!"

Arrow's shot out and everyone but spirit dodge them. Spirit got into his death scythe form and kami used him. She swinged at medusa but dodge it with another arrow and then her snake arrow came after her and marie cut it. Stien knows what to do. He needs to get close to medusa to trap her. Crona trys to use some of his black blood to or whats left of it to hit try to lure medusa into stiens trap. Finally medusa slipped and stien tied her down.

"You think you can beat me with your silly little tricks."

"Nope but I have you now."

Marie attacks medusa and she was destroyed. Stien picked up marie and checked to see if she was ok and went off to help the rest of the students. There along the way they found kid with a student.

"Where's everyone?"

"They all ran off to go after the keshin and who is this women?"

"Never mind that. We have marie and now we need to go save the other students. But I need to stay back for a bit to heal them."

"Stien,kid,crona u all stay here while we go and help the kids."

"You sure about this kami?"

"Postive spirit?"

They all agree and kami and spirit ran off to go and help the others while the others stay behind to heal marie and the student.

"So stein mind explaining to me who that was."

"Yes and I will tell ya what is going on."

MeanWhile at where the gang was at.

Maka and black*star ran while soul and tusbaki was in there weapon form while they come across another keshin.

"Well time to get rid of this keshin."

"Damn how many are we ruining into today?"

"So what Black*Star its another tasty looking soul im going to get my hands on." As he gives a toothy grin.

"Wait don't attack that keshin."

They all turn around to find a women with spirit in his weapon form. To everyone they have never recognize her or have seen her before. Except for maka who was shocked to see someone she hasent seen in forever.

"Shut up! Creepy old man, I want its soul and who is that women with ya?"

"Soul dont worry we will get that soul. But I know who she is, she is my mom."

Kami smiles at maka and her friends.

"Now dont get to rashinal with this keshin. That keshin I sense his soul and it looks like we have to be careful cause he can use poison."

"Yeah yeah, easy find easy kill. Besides I think we can handel this one."

"Soul listen to me. Kami and I have fought keshins for years and if maka gets hit by the poison I will kill ya soul."

"But dad how will you guys fight the other keshin if you all are tired. Me and soul can handel this one and we will be careful."

"Cant argue with our daughter spirit. Alright fine, you better becareful."

Kami took spirit and left them to go after the other keshin. black*star and tusbaki didnt want to leave. But maka gave them a look knowing it will be ok and they smile and left.

"Ok lets do this soul."

"As ready as ever. Lets kick some keshins ass!"

Maka ran off ahead to fight the keshin. She tried to take downs its legs,she saw that its claws were dripping purple liquid so she figures thats where the poison was. She dove under and cut one of his legs off and it feel over in pain. It was about to swing at her when she blocked it with soul. The poison was dripping onto the scythe blade and soul was screaming in pain. But it didn't affect him or go into his system. It just hurt like hell.(i dont know why but im coming up with ideas try to follow along ok)

"SOUL!...You ok?"

"Im fine maka. No poison in my body so its all good."

Maka jumped and sliced threw the keshin. The keshin got destroyed and his soul was left there. Soul took the keshin egg and ate it. Then maka fell over in pain.

"MAKA! You ok?"

"Im fine I just got hit by the keshin's claw's."

"This is not good what if the poison got into ya."

"Dont worry im fine and if it did I didnt get much."

Soul took a look at her wound. He wasent the best at stuff like this but he knows when something was deep thanks for stein showing him about that stuff when stien was showing him signs if his cut got open and etc. But he was still worried. So they ran off to help the others.

* * *

><p>Yay another chapter done and im sorry if this one sucked. But I did my best and reviews are nice. Im writeing the ouran and im also typeing the shugo chara story. So see ya all in the next chapter.<p> 


End file.
